Christmas parties are for the strong-willed
by Nath Tsubasa Evans
Summary: [WWM-2]. Finding rice cakes would be a piece of cake, or at least it was what Kakashi thought. And he would never disappoint his mate, oh he wouldn't, his very pregnant and sweet mate would never be disappointed by Hatake Kakashi.


**Title:** Christmas parties are for the strong-willed

 **Ship:** Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka; Uzumaki Naruto/Nara Shikamaru

 **Genre:** Fluff/Family/Romance/A.B.O Dynamics/ MPreg/Humor/Angsty

 **A/N:** So, here it is, my second A/B/O and sequel to ' **Our Peanut'**.

 **Description:** Finding rice cakes would be a piece of cake, or at least it was what Kakashi thought. And he would never disappoint his mate, oh he wouldn't, his very pregnant and sweet mate would never be disappointed by Hatake Kakashi.

* * *

 **Single Chapter: Christmas parties are for the strong-willed**

Konoha wasn't so strong in Christmas celebrations, some families would commemorate it, to others it was just another date. Iruka was one of those that commemorated Christmas, it started years after his parents died, at the first time he took Naruto in. He decided to start a tradition for themselves, something the two of them could do together as a family, as the small pack they were.

And he kept commemorating it as their pack grew, as a form to solidify their bonds and to make people feel welcome in their family. Kakashi was really awkward the first time he participated when he first started courting Iruka, but years later he was one that always asked when Iruka was going to start planning the next one. But that year, well… Kakashi was going crazy.

Because Iruka wasn't one of those that just sat and saw things get done, he had to do things himself. And the eight-month pregnant omega was bustling around the house the last week getting things ready for the party he was planning. It was from hanging pretty stars on the ceiling to putting the Christmas tree together, bringing boxes full of decorations from their storage room or going out to buy or order food and sweets for the grand night.

And Kakashi could only follow Iruka as he went about his errands. The least he could do was call upon the other members of their pack to help because he couldn't convince his husband to rest for just a second.

"Iruka-sensei, where should I put this again?" Naruto asked from the other room.

Iruka was just walking down the corridor carrying a box. Kakashi walking right behind him with other boxes on his hands, his face marred by worry lines.

"To the left of the couch, Naruto," he answered while waddling back into the living room, placing the box on the coffee table.

The blond placed the snowman toy on the stand where Iruka had told him and moved to grab another one from the box placed by his feet. They were going through the last details of the decorations for the party that night.

Iruka walked closer and inspected the contents of Naruto's box and grabbed a stuffed toy of a Christmas tree and looked at it fondly.

"Do you remember it, Naruto?" He waved the toy closer to Naruto that was hanging a pretty reindeer on one of the supports on the wall.

The blond teenager looked at the toy and a small smile spread through his lips. It was an old looking plushie of a smiling tree holding sugarcane, the classic Santa Bennie and a bag full of gifts.

"Yeah, we bought it for our first Christmas," the boy answered grabbing the toy and placing it gently on top of the fireplace.

Iruka smiled and turned around, noticing the fond smile Kakashi was sporting that was showing through his exposed eye, relaxing the worry lines of his face. He gently rubbed his belly feeling Peanut kick his hand as he walked closer to his mate, nuzzling his neck when he was closer.

Kakashi rumbled into his chest satisfied, forgetting all his worry and stress over Iruka overactive nature. That was something that never failed to make him feel relaxed and in peace.

"Ugh, you two are so gross," Naruto grumbled in mock-disgust, making both adults chuckle.

"Well… I don't think you are better with Shikamaru-kun," Iruka replied, grabbing the boxes Kakashi was carrying before the Jonin could do anything to stop him and walked to where he was going before.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed almost offended.

"Ruka! I was carrying that," Kakashi spoke at the same time as the blond boy.

"Stop complaining Kakashi, just grab the other box and bring it here, we still have to finish the dining room," Iruka answered without even looking back.

Kakashi just sighed and grabbed the sole box he had made Iruka carry before and frowned at the snickers Naruto was trying to conceal. With a groan, he followed his mate.

* * *

"He finally convinced Iruka-sensei to rest?" Shikamaru asked as he popped another grape into his mouth.

"Yes, he told him he should be rested for when the party starts, and I guess Peanut-chan also protested a bit, he was feeling back pains," Naruto answered.

It was later that day, all the decorations ready in the house, just a few arrangements were being finished.

"Peanut," the Nara heir snorted. "They haven't seen the baby's sex yet?"

"Boss and Boss's Boss want it to be a surprise," Bisuke answered from where he was laying on the ground.

Kakashi had summoned his ninken, after he finally convinced Iruka to sleep, to help in finalizing the rest of the decoration. And they were then enjoying their time in the house, Iruka always wanted all the pack for the party, and Kakashi would never say no to Iruka.

"Peanut it's a cute nickname -ttebayo!" Naruto said while still placing the fruits in trays. "And I called you to help, not to eat all the grapes," he glared at his boyfriend that had another grape in his mouth.

Shikamaru sighed and walked closer to Naruto, but instead of setting himself beside him, he wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and nuzzled the back of his neck, breathing in the beta's scent. It was a citric scent, a mixture of oranges and lemons, that had always calmed Shikamaru.

"I thought you called me to distract you," he said against Naruto's skin, smiling as his boyfriend shivered. Feeling encouraged he moved one of his hands south while distributing kisses where he could reach, relishing in how his boyfriend's breathing changed.

"Shika…" Naruto's voice gained that husky tone Shikamaru enjoyed so much.

Bisuke snorted from his position on the ground, he got up and left before he was there to see things he didn't want. But both boys didn't notice, still so into their own game.

Shikamaru was enjoying licking Naruto's neck, tasting his arousal in his skin and air. Naruto, that left the fruits alone, was gripping the counter with force, his knuckles getting white. Naruto moaned as Shikamaru decided he wanted to tease his boyfriend more.

"I really hope the two of you are not doing it, because I think no one will appreciate their fruits spoiled by handsy teenagers," Kakashi's voice come from the other room, startling the two boys away from each other.

Shikamaru cursed and moved further away from the blond, going back to place the fruits in the tray like he was supposed to be doing. Naruto shot a glare through the open door.

"Sometimes I really hate his enhanced sense of smell," the Uzumaki said, his cheeks still flushed in half-arousal-half-embarrassment.

"He is a Hatake, what did you expect?" Shikamaru answered while popping another grape into his mouth. "He is on par with Inuzukas on that."

"Still irritating," Naruto mumbled, going back to his work.

Shikamaru just hummed in agreement, with another grape in his mouth.

"And stop eating the grapes, Shika, we are supposed to have them on the party, not lack them," Naruto chided his boyfriend, grabbing another container with strawberries, and started to place them on another tray.

"You're taking too much after Iruka-sensei," the Nara heir grumbled, staring longingly at the grape he had to place back into the tray.

* * *

Kakashi chuckled as he felt the scent coming from the kitchen change to embracement with tones of anger and frustration. Payback was always so nice; the blond was paying for all the times he cockblocked Kakashi and Iruka. But also, it was better they didn't have any tainted fruits around, Iruka was expecting a good Christmas party, and aside from their pack, friends would be attending. And because of it, the academy teacher wanted the party to be perfect.

He smiled finishing to place the last silverware on the dinner table, contemplating his work with a satisfied grin. But his moment was interrupted by the sound of steps rushing to where he was, they were coming from the rooms, followed by the sounds of sniffing.

Kakashi turned around in time to see a distressed Iruka walking in with tears filling his brown eyes. Pakkun was following right behind him, with a frown settled on his face.

Kakashi sent a questioning look to his ninken, that answered with a shrug, but the Copy-nin could see the dog was worried. He turned back his attention to his husband when he noticed the crying man had stopped while rubbing his eyes.

"Iruka, I thought you were sleeping," Kakashi walked, wrapping his arms around his mate. "What happened, my love?"

Iruka hiccupped, sobbing as soon as he reciprocated Kakashi's hug. In the comfort of his lover's embrace where he felt safe and warm, he could let himself fall apart.

"I forgot," Iruka's voice was muffled, from where his face was hidden on Kakashi's neck.

"Forgot what, 'Ruka?" Kakashi asked, rubbing a hand on Iruka's back, gently. His worry skyrocketing, seeing his mate, his omega, cry always made him fidgety, all his instincts tugging him to comfort his loved one.

Iruka choked a sob and nuzzled his neck trying for the comfort that only his mate's scent could give him.

"I had so many things to buy, and I had to finish grading my kids' papers before the recess, and I – I forgot to order rice cakes," he mumbled against Kakashi's skin. "And Christmas isn't Christmas without rice cakes," Iruka whined, more tears wetting Kakashi's neck.

"Oh," Kakashi mumbled, pulling his husband closer. "Don't worry my love, I will take care of this," he says reassuringly.

Iruka pulled back so he could stare at the gray eye of his husband, tears still falling from his eyes, but a hopeful smile stretching his lips.

"Really?" His voice was thick and nasally, due to his crying. "Will you find it for me, 'Kashi?" His hands gripping Kakashi's shirt pulled him closer, eyes shining just a bit more to add in the complete Iruka effect for Kakashi.

"Of course," Kakashi said with confidence while glancing at the clock they had on the dining room. He still had 4 hours until the party, it will be a piece of cake. "Why don't you go back into bed with Pakkun and I will send Bull to be there for you, and if you need anything at all from me, they will come looking for me," he said, while gently peeling his husband's hands from him and gently guiding him back to their room.

"O-Okay," Iruka hiccupped, letting himself be tucked back into bed, snuggling into the comfy pillows scattered on his side of the bed.

"I will be right back," Kakashi pulled his mask down and kissed Iruka's lips before moving again. "Don't worry."

Kakashi exited the room, feeling all warm and content seeing the tears being replaced by the sweet smile of his mate. Well, he had a work to do, a quick one as he could reckon. After all, how difficult it could be to find rice cakes?

* * *

"Sorry kid, but this time of the year rice cakes simply disappear as soon as we have a batch," the vendor told him while placing some other traditional treats on the counter. "We have Mooncakes if you want," he said offering a pack with 24 round mooncakes.

Kakashi sighed, it was the fourth store he visited in the last hour, and none had rice cakes to sell, and he was starting to get desperate.

"Thank you," the Jonin said, grabbing the pack and paying before exiting the store, looking around the market.

He had to bring something to offer if he didn't find any rice cakes, it would probably lessen Iruka's disappointed face. Maybe. Ugh, he hated disappointing his mate, it was the worst feeling ever.

Deciding to walk around to see if he could find any store he hadn't visited yet, Kakashi couldn't shake the mental image of the hopeful Iruka that he left in their bed. He groaned, no, he couldn't do that, he couldn't just come home with a pack of Mooncakes and hope for the best. No, he was going to find a solution.

Frowning he racked his brain looking for an option, for anything at all, maybe a store he just heard about, or even a person that made rice cakes. As that thought came to his mind something clicked in it, an old memory, almost far away, of a woman he visited with his father during the end of the year, a woman that always made the most delicious rice cakes Kakashi had ever tasted. That was his answer!

If he remembered correctly the woman lived around the same district as the Hatake Compound, and it wouldn't take too long. He still had 3 hours so he could fix something, right?

He jumped into the closest roof and set into a breakneck speed in direction of the district he lived, looking for the little house he remembered of his childhood. He almost missed it in the speed he was going through, but the distinct smell of honey and cinnamon was unmistakable, and the pretty little yellow house with red rooftops with a beautiful garden was exactly like Kakashi remembered.

Easing himself back on the street Kakashi walked in direction of the house, a brief memory of laugh and a sunny day flashing behind his eyes, as he walked the rocky path on the green garden. He flared his chakra a bit, indicating his approach, the old omega that lived there was a seasoned Shinobi and was a skilled Jonin in her prime, so it was the politest thing to let her know he was approaching his house. It was better to do that than to fall under a trap most Shinobi had around or in their houses.

He barely stepped under the cover when she opened her door, green eyes framed by blond-silver lashes. A stern smile opened the aged face, crinkles showing in the corner of her mouth and eyes. Blond-silver hair was perfectly tied in a bun.

"Well, well, who do I have here. If it isn't little Hatake Kakashi," her silvery voice bringing more memories of his past. Her eyes studied him carefully, almost analytically. "Well… I can't say you are little anymore, can I?"

Kakashi smiled sheepish, rubbing the back of his head.

"I guess not, ma'am," he answered easily.

Her smile grew just a bit, making the crinkles deeper. She kept her eyes trained on him, cocking her head slightly.

"Well, boy, it has years since I last saw you," her tone was slightly amused. "To what I owe this visit?"

Kakashi blushed a bit under her scrutiny, feeling like an asshole for just coming here after spending years trying to forget that place and the memories it had.

"You see… I need some rice cakes for a party today—"

He was interrupted by the omega, that huffed in something that sounded like fondness. Her green eyes shone as she regarded Kakashi with familiarity.

"Just like your father," she shook her head, opening the door completely and stepping inside while speaking. Kakashi pointedly ignored the flash of pain at the mention of his father. "Well boy, if you want them ready for today, you have to help me," she walked further into her house.

Kakashi was taken aback by that and hesitated on the threshold for a few seconds before following inside, toeing his sandals off.

"And also, I smell those delicious Mooncakes, I will accept them as payment aside from your help," she continued, already in her kitchen.

"S-Sure," Kakashi followed the sound of her voice and the smell of rice. "Thank you so much, you don't know how much this means," he said as soon he got to where she was.

"I can gather it means a lot if you came here," green eyes locked him in place. "Don't look at me like that, I know why you stopped coming here," her eyes were sad, as where her smile.

He tensed at those words and look, but he decided to not say anything regarding that. It was things he didn't felt like talking, even more with someone he barely knew.

"What do you need me to do?" The best way to distract his mind of painful memories were following orders. Or at least it was for him, orders always calmed him, gave him purpose, and it stopped the flow of memories.

Her eyes were still watching him carefully as if she could see the emotions hidden under that physical mask he used, but also under his mask of nonchalance.

Placing the pack of Mooncakes on top of her kitchen table, still under her watchful eyes, Kakashi prepared to follow her orders. It was the least he could do, for Iruka, for Iruka's smile.

With a sigh, the omega continued her task of washing the rice she was going to use to do the traditional sweet.

"For now, you are going to help me to wash the rice," she said, pointing with her head where she stocked the rice. "I need more four scoops of rice," she started instructing him.

* * *

Kakashi breathed deeply, a big smile on his lips as he cleaned the sweat from his forehead. He didn't know that making rice cakes were this difficult. He was tired, sticky, but so proud of himself that he could help to make those delicious rice cakes, he had tasted some just to be sure. And he could exchange some good stories with an old acquaintance and eating some delicious Mooncakes.

It was an interesting experience to do those traditional sweets from scratch. Cooking the rice plainly to later mix honey in it while he spent a good 40 minutes pounding the still hot rice in the pestle until it was a sticky paste. A few accidents happened as well, like the time he pounded so hard a few of the sticky paste flew on his face and hair, and also that time he left the rod he was using to pound the rice fell from his hand on his feet. But aside from that what took more of him was the physical labor.

While the paste was resting for a bit, he helped the old omega to prepare the red bean paste, doing again the work of mashing the beans. This time without too many accidents, but his mask had a red spot on his chin after a very enthusiastic hand move.

The easiest part was when they had to place the rice cake on top of the starch powder and finally shape them on the little balls he was so used to. It took them around 2h and a half to finish the batch, and it gave him enough time to get home and get ready for the party before their friends started to arrive.

He thanked the old woman again, receiving a gentle tap on his cheek and words.

"Don't become a stranger again, Kakashi-kun, come back with your mate next time," her green eyes were reflecting the big grin she directed at him then.

"I'll ma'am," and maybe he would. Maybe next time it would be him, Iruka and their little Peanut doing rice cakes together.

With a wave he gathered his boxes of rice cake and set his way back at home, this time walking the streets of the district until he reached the gates of the Compound. As he entered, he saw Pakkun exiting, the ninken stopping as his eyes met his master.

"Iruka was getting worried, he asked me to look for you, Boss," the older of his ninken said gruffly.

"Well… No need to worry, I'm back," he said humorously, walking in direction of the main house.

Pakkun snorted and shook his head following the long strides of his master.

"You should stop getting late," the Pug added, glancing at Kakashi.

Before he could retort the words of his ninken his name was called by the most beautiful voice Kakashi had ever heard.

"Kakashi!" Iruka appeared at the door, a hand placed on his back while his beautiful tummy was proudly pushed ahead. "I was starting to get worried," brown eyes took in the appearance of his husband, crinkling his nose slightly. "What happened to you?"

Kakashi laughed and showed him the boxes he was carrying.

"This happened to me," he said proudly, offering it to his mate. "Your rice cakes, my love."

Iruka frowned a bit as he kept his eyes on Kakashi but then changed his attention to the boxes on his husband's hands. He lifted the lid of the top box and took in what was inside.

"This…" Iruka's voice trailed off as he noticed the clumsy forms some of the rice cakes had.

"Made specially for you, 'Ruka," Kakashi couldn't hide his adoration and love as he spoke.

"Oh," Iruka's eyes started to fill with tears again, but this time a beautiful and radiant smile came together with the salty droplets. "Silly man," he chuckled, brown eyes shining with love and gratitude. "I love you so much, Hatake Kakashi," Iruka grabbed Kakashi's sticky face and kissed his lips over his mask, tasting a little bit of the red bean paste that made its way there.

That's what made things worth. All his work during those two hours and a half was all worth it as Iruka smiled at him like that.

"I love you too," he answered his mate with their lips still on each other.

Iruka stepped back, his smile still brightening his features.

"Come, enter, you still need to take a bath, we don't want our friends to catch you all sticky," he pulled his husband inside, calling for Naruto and Shikamaru so they could take care of the rice cakes.

After the boxes of home-made rice cakes were taken care of Iruka walked him back to their room, gently pushing Kakashi in their bathroom.

Kakashi wouldn't have that any other way.

* * *

 **A/N:** Well… I told it would take longer to post a new story, but well… the plot bunny didn't want to leave me and know we have this little Christmas piece – that came way too late – and we will have more in the future. Are you ready to meet Peanut?

And I will work this world more in-depth in the future, I promise. For now, all my plot bunnies are on KakaIru family. Let me know what you think!

Lot's of love,

Nath :*


End file.
